shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zacchaeus Clan
The Zacchaeus Clan is an extended family of Majin. Once upon a time, each of its members were considered to be nobility. However, after an unsuccessful attempt to usurp sovereignty over the Majin Tribe from the Solomon Clan, they were all stripped of their caste. Currently, their remnants reside at Zion. ''Ear Clippings In exchange for the amnesty of his clansmen, '''Haran' acquiesced to El's demand for him to clip off the point of each of his ears. Not long after Haran's return to the Zacchaeus Clan, the rest of the clans' members clipped off the point of each of their ears as a means of displaying their support for Haran. As a result, the current members of the Zacchaeus Clan lack the pointed ears that the Majin are renowned for. Though it should be noted that their offspring are sure to have pointed ears, and it remains unclear whether the clipping of their ears will become a tradition within the family or simply be a one time thing. ''Members *Zacchaeus Terah - Was the patriarch of the '''Zacchaeus Clan' before his death as a result of his unsuccessful attempt to usurp sovereignty over the Majin Tribe from the Solomon Clan. **Victoria - Is the first wife to have been taken by Terah. ***Zacchaeus Nahor - Is an illegitimate child of Victoria. He is also the oldest - albeit as a result of an adoption - child of Terah. Due to the fact that he is not-blood related to Terah, he did not succeed Terah as the patriarch of the Zacchaeus Clan in spite of the fact that he is the eldest of Terah's children. He works as an alchemist. ***Zacchaeus Haran - Is the older child of Terah and Victoria. He is also the first'born' of Terah in general, and as a result it is he who succeeded Terah as the patriarch of the Zacchaeus Clan. As a result of a series of intense negotiations, Haran managed to convinced the World Government into appointing him as the sovereign of Zion if-and-only-if he proves his loyalty to the World Government by assisting the World Government in the extermination of the Majin Tribe. ***Zacchaeus Hamada - Is the younger child of Terah and Victoria. She works as a tutor for ***Zacchaeus Ibrahim - Is the youngest child of Terah and Victoria. He is also the youngest child of Terah in general, making him the baby of the Zacchaeus Clan. It should also be noted that he one is one of Haran's most beloved siblings, second only to Nahor. He worked as a tax collector until he was he was promoted to the position of tribute collector. **Kalahari - Is the second wife to have been taken by Terah. ***Zacchaeus Erg - Is the only child of Terah and Kalahari. She is a master of the Two Knife Style (''Ryosha Naifusutairu ''両者ナイフスタイル) and is the one responsible for teaching it to Haran. She works as a combat tutor, particularly to Saint Jacob-Luther. **Anne Artica - Is the third and final wife to have been taken by Terah. ***Zacchaeus Deshret - Is the oldest child of Terah and Anne. She is also the oldest daughter of Terah. ***Zacchaeus Tubal'Cain - Is the younger child of Terah and Anne. He is also the oldest son of Anne. ***Zacchaeus Cienaga - Alongside his twin brother Cienega, is one of the youngest children of Terah and Anne. ***Zacchaeus Cienega - Alongside his twin brother Cienaga, is one of the youngest children of Terah and Anne. Trivia *Zacchaeus was the name of the chief tax-collector at Jericho. He is noted to have been dissuaded from the continuation of corrupt practices by the kindness that was shown to him by Jesus Christ. Category:Groups Category:Powerhouse411